


Anyone For Tennis

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, challenge word:- set, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam





	Anyone For Tennis

"Dude, you are so gonna pay for this!"

"Stop threatening me, Dean. It's not my fault the freaking ghost is haunting a tennis club!"

:

"Yeah, but we could've come in as FBI men, not like this!"

Dean gazed down at his outfit, white shorts, short-sleeved top and a club cap topping off the ensemble!

:

"The members'll talk more freely to other players than to cops," Sam explained with a huffy eye-roll.

"I swore I'd never be seen dead in shorts again, " Dean growled. "Cosmic catastrophes will ensue now that I've broken my vow! And it's all your fault, Sammy."

:

He whacked his brother on the ass with the racquet.

"Game, set and match to me, bitch!"


End file.
